1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a toilet paper holding device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a toilet paper holding device providing an artistically rendered housing for a spare roll of toilet tissue that also lends stylish flair to a bathroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps the most important and useful room in any home is the bathroom. The bathroom is the one room where people shower or bathe, brush their teeth, shave, apply makeup, and undergo other personal grooming tasks. Providing a quiet space in which a person can have a few moments to themselves, many people find that time spent in the bathroom is actually the only time during a hectic day when they are completely alone. Used by family members and guests alike, bathrooms are high traffic areas that are repeatedly accessed throughout the day and night. Because people spend so much time in their bathrooms, most people take care to decorate this room as they would any other room in their home. Whether by hanging crisp curtains and pretty wallpaper, matching hand and bath towels, or simply by placing a few scented candles on the countertop, creating a homey atmosphere can make time spent in the bathroom enjoyable and relaxing.